ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Vehicles
Ninja Vehicles are used by the Ninja to counter the forces of evil. Dragons Although not a "vehicle" in the traditional sense, the Ninja have used the Dragons of Ninjago as flying mounts in their quest to protect the Golden Weapons. Dragons ridden by the Ninja include: *"Rocky," the Earth Dragon (first seen in "The Golden Weapon") *"Flame," the Fire Dragon (first seen in "King of Shadows") *"Shard," the Ice Dragon (first seen in "King of Shadows") *"Wisp," the Lightning Dragon (first seen in "King of Shadows") *The Ultra Dragon (combined form of the above four dragons; first seen in "Day of the Great Devourer") *The Golden Dragon (Summoned by Lloyd in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master") *The Titanium Dragon (Used by Zane; first seen in "Versus") *The Elemental Energy Dragon (Used by Lloyd; first seen in "Spellbound") *The Elemental Fire Dragon (Used by Kai; first seen in "The Day of the Dragon") *The Elemental Lightning Dragon (Used by Jay; first seen in "The Day of the Dragon") *The Elemental Earth Dragon (Used by Cole; first seen in "The Day of the Dragon") *Elemental Creation Dragon (Used by Master Wu; first seen in "Stiix and Stones") *The Elemental Water Dragon (Used by Nya; first seen in "Infamous") *The Hydro-Electric Hybrid Dragon (Used by Nya and Jay: first seen in "Wishmasters") *The Fusion Dragon (Used by Kai and Nya: first seen in "Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea") *Boreal (Used by Zane as the Ice Emperor: first seen in "Wasted True Potential") Set Appearances Earth Dragon *2509 Earth Dragon Defense Fire Dragon *2507 Fire Temple *71701 Kai’s Fire Dragon Ice Dragon *2260 Ice Dragon Attack Lightning Dragon *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle Ultra Dragon *9450 Epic Dragon Battle Golden Dragon *70503 The Golden Dragon *70666 The Golden Dragon Titanium Dragon *70748 Titanium Dragon Master Wu Dragon *70734 Master Wu Dragon Elemental Lightning Dragon *70602 Jay's Elemental Dragon Elemental Earth Dragon *70599 Cole's Dragon Elemental Energy Dragon *70593 The Green NRG Dragon Fusion Dragon *70627 Dragon's Forge Firstbourne *70653 Firstbourne Stormbringer *70652 Stormbringer Boreal *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor Cyber Dragon *71711 Jay's Cyber Dragon ''Destiny's Bounty The ''Destiny's Bounty is a large ship initially owned by pirates. It served as the Ninjas' headquarters for a time, and eventually gained flight capabilities. It was destroyed by the Great Devourer and recreated as the Black Bounty by Lord Garmadon, but the Ninja reclaimed it and restored its original form. First seen in "Home;" took flight in "Snakebit;" destroyed in "Day of the Great Devourer;" remade as the Black Bounty in "Darkness Shall Rise;" reclaimed and restored in "Ninjaball Run;" upgraded in "The Last Voyage;" destroyed again in "Return of the Overlord," rebuilt as Destiny's Bounty 2.0. Set Appearances *9446 Destiny's Bounty *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty Blade Cycle A red-and-gold motorcycle that Kai can transform the Sword of Fire into. It engulfs itself in flames when moving, and is equipped with hidden blade missiles. It requires focus to maintain its form—if its pilot's focus is lost, it will transform back into its weapon form. It was first seen in "Snakebit," when the Ninja needed to pursue the Fangpyre to retrieve their staff. It was later seen in "Can of Worms," being used by Kai to reach the Toxic Bogs. In "The Snake King," Kai used it during his hunt for Samurai X; he also used it to drop Lloyd off at the Kiddie Arcade. Later, in "The Rise of the Great Devourer," Kai used his Blade Cycle to pursue the Serpentine after Pythor stole the Fangblades. Set Appearances *9441 Kai's Blade Cycle *70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile Snowmobile A blue, white, and gold motorcycle-like vehicle with large skis instead of wheels and parts resembling solid ice. Zane transformed it from the Shurikens of Ice. Extremely fast and maneuverable, even in snow or when weighed down with three other passengers, but reverts to weapon form if its rider loses concentration. It was first seen in "Snakebit," used to pursue the fleeing Fangpyre. Zane later used it to reach the Toxic Bogs and to escape from the Serpentine through a frozen tunnel in "Can of Worms," during the hunt for Samurai X in "The Snake King," during his battle with the Juggernaut in "Tick Tock," and when he was chasing the Serpentine Train in "The Rise of the Great Devourer." Set Appearances *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush *70667 Kai's Blade Cycle & Zane's Snowmobile Tread Assault A black-and-gold all-terrain land vehicle, transformed from the Scythe of Quakes. It is armed with a powerful cannon in its front and can camouflage itself as a Serpentine vehicle by flipping over, but it will revert to weapon form if its user loses focus. First seen in "Snakebit," being used to pursue the Fangpyre and claim their staff. Later used to follow the Serpentine Train in "The Rise of the Great Devourer," where it flicked a Hypnobrai Soldier off of its cockpit, fended off a few Bite Cycles, and drew the massive mobile fortress' fire. It was briefly summoned again when Cole was confronted by Serpentine in the second-to-last car—in response to the advancing snakes, he summoned the Tread Assault in the car and blasted Skales with its cannon. Set Appearances *9444 Cole's Tread Assault Storm Fighter A blue-and-gold jet surrounded in electricity when in flight. Transformed from Jay's Nunchucks of Lightning, and changes back unless its rider maintains their concentration. First used in "Snakebit" to chase the Fangpyre and retrieve their staff. Later used in "The Rise of the Great Devourer" to pursue the Serpentine Train, drawing the latter's fire to give Zane a chance to disable the heavily-armed rear section. Set Appearances *9442 Jay's Storm Fighter *70668 Jay's Storm Fighter Samurai Mech The Samurai Mech is a humanoid robot built and used by Samurai X. First seen in "Can of Worms." Set Appearances *9448 Samurai Mech *70665 Samurai Mech Ultra Sonic Raider The Ultra Sonic Raider is a massive white, black, and gold tank which can seat all four Ninja, armed with grappling hooks and sonic cannons. Summoned by the Tornado of Creation for use against the Great Devourer in "Day of The Great Devourer." Later equipped with a flight mode in "Ninjaball Run." Set Appearances *9449 Ultra Sonic Raider Fire Mech The Fire Mech is a red and gold mech designed by Nya and Dr. Julien for Kai's use on the Island of Darkness. Can be stored aboard the Earth Driller, and seems to be used primarily for scaling the mountains to reach the Temple of Light. First seen in "Island of Darkness." Set Appearances *70500 Kai's Fire Mech Golden Mech The Golden Mech is a powerful fighting mech used by the First Spinjitzu Master against the Overlord. Later used by Lloyd in "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master" after being discovered in the Temple of Light. Set Appearances *70505 Temple of Light *71702 Golden Mech Earth Driller A black and gold burrowing vehicle used to travel covertly on the Island of Darkness. The Fire Mech is stored in a compartment on the back. It was first seen in "Island of Darkness." Set Appearances *70502 Cole's Earth Driller *70669 Cole's Earth Driller Kai Fighter A red and gold jet that was first seen in "The Surge." Set Appearances *70721 Kai Fighter NinjaCopter A white, blue, and gold hover-copter that was first seen in "The Surge." Set Appearances *70724 NinjaCopter Cole's Earth Mech A black and gold mech that was first seen in "The Surge." Set Appearances *70723 Thunder Raider *71699 Thunder Raider Lightning Offroader A blue and gold tank that was first seen in the "The Surge." Originally one of Cyrus Borg's surveillance drones, Jay used his Techno Blade to modify the vehicle into a more advanced version. Set Appearances *70723 Thunder Raider *71699 Thunder Raider Proto Sam-X A green and white vehicle that was first seen in the "The Art of the Silent Fist." Set Appearances *70725 Nindroid MechDragon Golden Cycle A green and gold motorcycle that Lloyd used to escape from the Nindroids in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. First seen in "The Curse of the Golden Master." Set Appearances *70722 OverBorg Attack X-1 Ninja Charger A red and gold car with a detachable motorcycle built in. Kai used it to follow Pythor and General Cryptor to learn more about the mysterious Project Arcturus. First seen in "Codename: Arcturus." Set Appearances *70727 X-1 Ninja Charger ElectroMech A blue and gold mech used by Jay to battle against the Anacondrai Cultists. It first appeared in "Spellbound." Set Appearances *70754 Jay's ElectroMech Boulder Blaster A black, gold, and brown jet used by Cole to fight the Anacondrai Cultists. It first appeared in "The Forgotten Element." Set Appearances *70747 Cole's Boulder Blaster Ninja D.B. Xpress A red, black, and gold vehicle that doubles as a mobile base. The Ninja use it during the battle with the Anacondrai Cultists. It belongs to Nya. Set Appearances *70750 Ninja DB X Jungle Raider A green and gold ATV vehicle used by Lloyd to fight the Anacondrai Cultists. First appeared in "Ninja Roll." Set Appearances *70755 Jungle Raider *71700 Jungle Raider Zane's Titan Mech A large white mech with two swords in the arms and grapples in the shoulders used by Zane to climb the Wailing Alps, and fighting the ghosts trying to stop the Preeminent, first seen in "Peak-a-Boo." Set Appearances *70737 Titan Mech Battle Blaster Bike/Ghost Cycle A black and gold motorcycle made entirely out of Deepstone. Created by Cyrus Borg for Cole, it comes equipped with has twin carbine blasters, auto-evasive handling and a radio set to soft rock. Used to battle the Preeminent, it first appeared in "Curseworld, Part I." Set Appearances *70733 Blaster Bike Jay Walker One/Ghost Taker GT A blue and gold car, its primary weapon is a large blue cannon that can absorb Skreemers or Ghosts, dropping them in the containment unit on its rear. First seen in "Curseworld, Part I." Set Appearances *70731 Jay Walker One Titanium Ninja Tumbler A tumbler that Zane used for transportation on the Day of the Departed. Set Appearances *70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler Rock Roader A 4x4 used by Cole used for transportation on the Day of the Departed. Set Appearances *70589 Rock Roader Ultra Stealth Raider A rebuilt version of the Ultra Sonic Raider, used by Kai, Nya, Jay, and Lloyd for transportation on the Day of the Departed. Set Appearances *70595 Ultra Stealth Raider Desert Lightning A motorcycle built by Ed and improved by Jay, it has the ability of "Lightning Speed" where Jay electrocutes the wheels, giving it the power to bypass slow-motion. First seen in "A Line in the Sand." Set Appearances *70622 Desert Lightning Destiny's Shadow Set Appearances *70623 Destiny's Shadow Samurai VXL Set Appearances *70625 Samurai VXL Katana V11 A speedboat used by Kai to transport the Ninja to the Temple of Resurrection. First seen in "Dread on Arrival." Set Appearances *70638 Katana V11 Zane's Bike While Zane was undercover as Snake Jaguar, Nya was making him a bike. After his cover was blown, Nya launched it from the Destiny's Bounty. Its main purpose was pursuing Mr. E. First seen in "Snake Jaguar." Set Appearances *70639 Street Race of the Snake Jaguar Ninja Nightcrawler A green and gold sports car used by Lloyd to chase Mr. E, and later to escape from the Ninja. It is possibly the biggest ground vehicle made for one Ninja. First seen in "The Mask of Deception." Set Appearances *70641 Ninja Nightcrawler Samurai Mech 2.0 A blue, white, and gold mech used by P.I.X.A.L., undercover as Samurai X. It is a rebuilt version of Nya's Samurai Mech, albeit much smaller and similar to Jay's mech from Season 4. It was first seen in "Dead Man's Squall." Set Appearances *70642 Killow vs. Samurai X Rock Cycle A black tread bike owned by Cole when he and the Ninja went out to the Desert of Doom in "A Rocky Start." Set Appearances *70672 Cole's Dirt Bike ShuriCopter A white helicopter given to Zane when he and the Ninja were stopping Aspheera in "Ancient History." Set Appearances *70673 ShuriCopter Katana 4x4 A red car owned by Kai when he and the Ninja went out to the Desert of Doom in "A Rocky Start." Set Appearances *70675 Katana 4x4 Titan Mech This mech has been used by mainly P.I.X.A.L. and Lloyd in Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. It first appeared in "Under Siege." Set Appearances *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech Land Bounty An off-roader that acts like the Ninjas' mobile base, first appearing in "A Rocky Start." It greatly resembles the Destiny's Bounty. Set Appearances *70677 Land Bounty Mech Jet A vehicle given to Kai in Season 12: Prime Empire that can transform between a mech and a jet. Set Appearances *71707 Kai's Mech Jet Flying Speeder A jet given to Jay in Season 12: Prime Empire Set Appearances *71709 Jay and Lloyd's Velocity Racers Racing Bike A motorcycle given to Lloyd in Season 12: Prime Empire. Gallery Destinysbounty1.png|The Destiny's Bounty MoS02LightningDragon.png|Lightning Dragon MoS02FireDragon.png|The Fire Dragon Colezanedragons.png|The Earth and Ice Dragons 37unlockedninjavehicles.png|The Ninja's Golden Weapon vehicles. From left to right: the Storm Fighter, the Blade Cycle, the Snowmobile, and the Tread Assault. Bladecycle.png|The Blade Cycle Snowmobile.png|The Snowmobile Treadassault.png|The Tread Assault Stormfighter.png|The Storm Fighter Samuraimech.png|The Samurai Mech SonicRaider.png|The Ultra Sonic Raider 13Ultradragon.png|The Ultra Dragon Earthdriller2.jpg|Earth Driller goldenmechlloyd.jpg|The Golden Mech Redo2620.jpg|The Golden Dragon FireMech.png|The Fire Mech Jay Lightning Offroader.png|Lightning Offroader KaiFighterTV.PNG|The Kai Fighter SoRHoverCopter.png|The Hover Copter GreenBike.png|Golden Cycle BlueElectro.png|The Electro Mech TitaniumDragonTV.PNG|The Titanium Dragon Buggy2.png|Jungle Raider DBX37M.png|D.B. Express TitanMech.png|Titan Mech MoS53BlasterBike.png MoS53BlasterHandles.png|The Blaster Bike's controls Kai Skybound Bike.png Nya Bike.png DVyMk94W4AA2Rbc.jpeg Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Vehicles Category:Dragons Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Elemental Dragons Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Dark Island Trilogy Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Destroyed Category:Inventions Category:2019 Category:March of the Oni Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Hunted Category:Energy Category:Water